Powrót na Wyspę Kości (TPNWH6)
Chris: 'Ostatnio w programie! Wyzwaniem było jedzenie ciast! Drużyna Żmij przeżyła niewielki "wstrząs" kiedy dowództwo przejął Joshua, nie przeszkodziło to jednak drużynie, która wygrała dzięki workowi bez dna, czyli Tomowi! Kompletnym przeciwieństwem był Orzeł-weganka, Willow, przez którą drużyna przegrała, i to ją wytypowała do przejażdżki kulą wstydu! Kto będzie następny? Zobaczycie w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Domek Żmij, pokój chłopaków '''Joshua: Udało się! Wygraliśmy po raz trzeci z rzędu! Oczywiście jest to pierwsze zwycięstwo za mojego liderstwa, ale czuje, ze będę o wiele lepszym liderem niż Dahlia! Albert: Jednak to ja powinienem być liderem, jestem silniejszy i mam lepsze umiejętnosci przywódcze! Joshua: Tak, ale już ja nim jestem! Podporządkuj się, albo do widzenia! Jon: Jesteście żałośni! Szczerze? Wolę już Dahlie, która potrafi zaakceptować to, że drużyna ją odrzuciła, niż samozwańca samochwałe i gościa, który uważa, że ma umiejętnosci przywódcze, tylko dlatego, ze pomiata młodszym bratem! Peter: Tak! Jestem z... Albert: Jeszcze jedno słowo... (PZ)Jon: Nie podoba mi się to jak Peter pozwala sobą pomiatać, na jego miejscu przywaliłbym Albertowi, nawet jeśli ten jest dwa razy większy i silniejszy, i mógłby połamać mu kręgosłup... Peter: Tom, wszystko ok? Tom: Nie... (PZ)Tom: Leki od Matthew'a nie działają, chyba nawet wszystko pogorszyły, nie mogę się wypróżnić i czuję się jakby żołądek miałby mi eksplodować Domek Orłów, pokój dziewcząt Julia: Zauważyłyście, ze zostałyśmy już tylko 3? Chłopaków jest za to dwa razy więcej! Stella: Właśnie, wylatują same laski! Do tej pory wyleciał tylko jeden chłopak! Fiona: Ja nie wiem w czym problem... Stella: Nie oglądałaś Totalnej Porażki? Zawsze tworzą się sojusze płciowe! A nas jest coraz mniej! Fiona: Powinnyśmy się skupić na teraźniejszości! Jesteśmy jedną osobą w tył i mamy zlą passe! Gwarancje przetrwania daje nam sojusz, ale jak reszta drużyny odpadnie, sojusz trafi szlag... Pokój chłopaków Simon: Budzi się Jakimś cudem udało mi się wyspać, gdzie jest reszta? Matthew: Theo poszedł popływać, Patrick pewnie zarywa do którejś, a Ben i Gavin gdzieś poleźli Simon: Zaraz, Chris nas jeszcze nie pobudził, coś nowego Matthew: Może się zlitował? Simon: Śmiech Chris McLean i litość? Matthew: Mamy czas aby przedyskutować strategie, powinniśmy stworzyć ewentualny plan eliminacji innych w drużynie! Simon: To chyba logiczne, najsłabsi czyli Ben i Gavin pierwsi, następnie Theo i Patrick Matthew: Własnie nie! Najpierw Patrick i Theo, są dla nas zagrożeniem, które trzeba zneutralizować (PZ)Matthew: Przy okazji ciebie tez Simon :D Przed domkami Alice: LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDZIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NIE MA CHRISA!!!!!! Anastazja: Szto kak głupia okrikajesz!? Alice: Nie ma Chrisa, Chefa tez nie! Emily: Może to kolejne zadanie, znaleźć go? Nagle z ziemi wylania się monitor (M)Chris: Witajcie uczestnicy! Wszyscy: CHRIS! (M)Chris: Tak, to ja i przyszedł czas na kolejne wyzwanie! Gavin: Ale gdzie ty jesteś!? (M)Chris: Nie przerywaj mi! Waszym zadaniem, jest znaleźć moi! Mała podpowiedź, WYSPA KOŚCI! Dahlia: Co!? Wyspa Kości!? Lillie: Najniebezpieczniejsza lokacja z całej Totalnej Porażki! Anastazja: Zaj****cie! Chris: Byłbym zapomniał, z przyczyn zdrowotnych, Tom nie weźmie udziału w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu (PZ)Lillie: Przepraszam bardzo, ale ja musiałam brał udział, w każdym wyzwaniu podczas choroby! A PSIK! Myślałam, że mi przeszło... 2-0 MCLEAN! Dahlia: Fajnie, że McLean powiedział nam jak tam dotrzeć... Peter: Ja znam trasę! Albert: Ja znam lepiej! Poprowadzę was do zwycięstwa! Joshua: Przewraca oczami Jon: Lillie, Emily, Anastazja, Alice, zostajemy z tymi debilami? Emily: Em... logiczne, że nie! Jon: Dobra, ej Dahlia chodź! Dahlia: Też zamierzasz mi wypominać jaka beznadziejna jestem? Jon: Nie, kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu liderko (PZ)Dahlia: Nie mogę uwierzyć, gościu, który pobił dwie osoby i stawiał się wszystkim, stanął po mojej stronie... Nareszcie ktoś! Dahlia: Przytula Jona Jon: Dziewczyno ja cię tylko uznałem za słusznego lidera, a nie wyznałem miłość Dahlia: Dla mnie to prawie to samo, dziękuję! Dobra, na bok czułości! Zbudujemy łódź, ale nie popełnimy błedów z drugiego wyzwania! Użyjemy drewna z rezerw w piwniczce pod szopą! Plaza Ben: Powie mi ktoś, gdzie idziemy? Simon: Szukamy kajaków Stella: Ziomek, skąd pomysł, że leząc po plaży znajdziesz kajaki? Simon: W pierwszym sezonie było ich pełno! Theo: Tylko, ze to nie jest pierwszy sezon! Simon: Czekajcie, coś widzę w oddali! Wygląda jak łódź! Fiona: Bo to jest łódź! Łódź Kąsających Żmij z drugiego wyzwania! Julia: Szybko! Piwnica Dahlia: Bierzcie tyle drewna, ile jesteście w stanie udźwignąć! Łódź nie będzie duża, ale będzie miała kilka warstw, żeby nie uszkodziły jej ostre skały! Peter: Hej, mogę wam tez pomóc? Jon: Ty się jeszcze pytasz!? Oczywiście, że tak! Każda para rąk jest potrzebna! A twój brat? Peter: Kłóci się z Joshuą przed domkiem, miałem tego dosyć bo Albert coraz bardziej mi ubliżał od nieudaczników... Jon: Dobra, łap się za drewno i biegnij na plaże, tam będziemy budować Lillie: Ała! Drzazga mi weszła! Dahlia: Poczekaj! Pomogę ci! Wyciąga drzazgę Lillie Lillie: Nie wda się zakażenie!? Dahlia: Nie bój się! To tylko maleńka dziurka! Plaża, łódź Żmij (teraz Orłów) Fiona: Jest wielka, i nie ma wioseł, a potrzeba bardzo długich Gavin: Po co nam wiosła, jak mamy Theo i Patricka, będziecie pchać łódź aż do Wyspy Kosci! Theo: Dobra, płyniemy! Plaża, miejsce budowy nowej łodzi Żmij Jon: Pani kapitan! Dobrze ja to robię? (PZ)Dahlia: Za każdym razem jak słyszę "Pani kapitan" to mi się łezka w oku kręci! Dahlia: Tak! Za chwile skończymy! Emily: Zaraz, co to tam płynie!? Alice: To Orły! Płyna naszą łodzią! Dahlia: Nie zmieniajmy tępa! Teraz mają przewagę, ale szybko nadrobimy! Tym cudeńkiem! Wyciąga GPS Anastazja: Majesz GPS!? Super! Łódź Orłów Julia: Dobra, płyniemy, a czy kros wie, gdzie? Simon: E... Theo: Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie masz pojęcia gdzie płyniemy!? Simon: Wiem gdzie, ale nie wiem, w która stronę!!! Stella: Oj ziomek, ziomek, czarno to widzę! (PZ)Stella: Gdybyś nie był moim sojusznikiem, wyleciałbyś! Gavin: Mam pomysł! Stańmy sobie na ramionach, a osoba na samej górze zobaczy gdzie jest wyspa! Matthew: To jest dobry pomysł! Ustawimy się w kolejności: Stella, Simon, ja, Julia, Fiona, Gavin i na szczycie Ben! (PZ)Ben: Mi to nie brzmi dobrze... Plaza Dahlia: Łódź? Emily, Lillie, Anastazja: Jest! Dahlia: Nawigacja? Jon, Peter, Alice: Jest! Dahlia: To płyniemy! Joshua: Zaraz! A co z nami!? Dahlia: Wsiadajcie i nie opóźniajcie drużyny! Na przód Łódź Orłów Simon: 'Ben, co widzisz coś! '''Ben: '''Widzę wyspę! I Żmije! Płyną w stronę wyspy! Theo, Patrick, zawracamy! '''Theo: '''Spoko! ''Zaczyna płynąć razem z Patrickiem 'Fiona: '''Zbudowali bardzo dobrą łódź! Płyną szybciej niż my! ''Łódź Żmij 'Dahlia: '''Jesteśmy na prowadzeniu! Są coraz dalej! '(PZ)Dahlia: 'Nasze szanse na wygraną są coraz większe! ''Żmije wpływają we fragment morza, nad którym są ciemne chmury 'Emily: '''Chyba dopływamy do Wyspy Kości, czadersko tu! '''Lillie: '''Ja się boję! '''Dahlia: '''Ta wielka czaszka mnie przeraża... '''Jon: '''Dobra, wysiadamy i idziemy szukać Chrisa! ''Żmije wysiadają z łodzi i idą w głąb wyspy Łódź Orłów 'Simon: '''Płyniemy zbyt wolno! Idę pomóc Theo i Patrickowi! ''Wskakuje do wody i pomaga Theo i Patrickowi pchać łódź 'Gavin: '''Płyniemy szybciej, ale Żmije już dopłynęły! '''Stella: '''Ludzie, nie możemy tracić nadziei! ''Las na Wyspie Kości 'Peter: '''Jesteście pewni, że obraliśmy dobry kurs, Chris mówił do nas chyba z jakiegoś pomieszczenia... '''Albert: '''Tu jest ciemno, na pewno ci się zdawało '''Peter: '''Jestem pewien, że tak '''Albert: '''A ja jestem pewien, że się mylisz! '(PZ)Peter: 'Mam go coraz bardziej dosyć! '''Lillie: '''Nie chcę zapeszać, ale chyba się zgubiliśmy '''Alice: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KAAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAŁ!!! '''Jon: '''Nie drzyj się tak bo zwabisz dzikie... ''Zauważa kilka niedźwiedzi ''zwierzęta... '''Anastazja: '''Ale fajnie! Miśki! '''KŻ: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''Uciekają '''Anastazja: '''Czemu biegniemy!? '''Lillie: '''To są niedźwiedzie! '''Anastazja: '''Mjedwiedje są fajne! '''Emily: '''Ale mogą nas też zabić! '''Joshua: ''Zatrzymuje się chyba uciekliśmy wystarczająco daleko... '''Jon: '''Dobra... Dahlia, zerknij na GPS! '''Dahlia: '''Nie działa! Nie ma sygnału! Zgubiliśmy się! ''Plaża na Wyspie Kości Fiona: '''Dobra jesteśmy, co teraz? '''Matthew: '''Musimy znaleźć Chrisa, ale nie mam pojęcia gdzie zacząć '''Gavin: '''Zaraz, Chris mówił do nas z pomieszczenia, raczej nie marnowałby czasu i pieniędzy na stawianie budynku, który byłby praktycznie jednorazowy! Więc jaskinia! Jedyna jaskinia jaką tu widzę, to ta w tej czaszce! '''Simon: '''Dobra, a jak tam wejdziemy? '''Patrick: '''My z Theo was tam powrzucamy, a potem sami wejdziemy, wspinaczka dla nas to nie jest wyzwanie! '''Julia: '''Dobra, dawaj! '''Patrick, Theo: ''Wrzucają każdego członka drużyny do jaskini a następnie sami wchodzą'' Matthew: 'Czekajcie... chyba słyszę rozmowy! Chodźmy! ''Orły docierają do pomieszczenia, w którym siedzą Chris i Chef 'Chris: '''Myślisz, że im się uda? '''Chef: '''Na pewno nie, ''zauważa Orły ''a jednak... '''Chris: '''Brawo Orły! Wygrywacie wyzwanie! A w nagrodę, będziecie mieli do dyspozycji luksusową motorówkę, aż do następnego wyzwania! '''SO: '''WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ''Wyspa Kości, środek lasu Z helikoptera po drabinie schodzi Chris '''Chris: Witajcie Żmije! Nadszedł czas eliminacji! Joshua: '''Ale jak, bez głosowania? pianek? '''Chris: '''Ta eliminacja będzie inna! Będziecie głosować publicznie! Pierwszy zagłosuje Jon! '''Jon: '''no dobra, głosuję na Alberta! '''Albert: '''Co!? Głosuję na Jona! '''Chris: '''Ok, następna będzie Lillie '''Lillie: '''Em, no nie wiem... Joshua? '''Joshua: '''Hej! '''Alice: '''Z chęcią zagłosowałabym na Joshuę, ale sory, Albert... '''Chris: '''Jon i Joshua mają po jednym głosie, a Albert ma dwa, Emily? '''Emily: '''Joshua, najbardziej dzisiaj namieszał! '''Joshua: '''Albert! '''Dahlia: '''Wybacz Joshua, oddaję mój głos na ciebie! '''Joshua: '''ZA CO JA!? '''Jon: '''Za mieszanie w drużynie! '''Joshua: '''Dzięki mnie ostatnio wygraliśmy! '''Chris: '''Jon jeden głos, Joshua trzy głosy, tak samo jak Albert '''Alice: '''Zaraz co z głosem Toma? '''Chris: '''Tom zwija się z bólu w domku, więc raczej nie zagłosuje, Peter, jesteś ostatni '''Peter: Ok... więc, ja głosuję na... Albert: 'Dawaj! Zrób po raz pierwszy coś dobrze! Ukryj to jakim mięczakiem jesteś! Wywal Joshuę! '''Peter: '''Oddaję głos na... na... na... '''Chris: '''Na...? '''Peter: '''ALBERTA! '''Chris: '''Dobry wybór! ''Wciska przycisk i z helikoptera spada kula, w której zostaje uwięziony Albert '''Albert: '''Ja ci pokażę! Przysięgam, że jak stąd wyjdę to ci połamie wszystkie kości! '''Peter: ''Pokazuje mu środkowy palec'' Emily: '''ŁOOOOOOOOOOOOO '''Dahlia: '''A jak wrócimy na Hursę? '''Chris: ''Wchodzi po drabinie'' Nie wiem, sami sobie zorganizujcie powrót, a jak dotrzecie do wyspy, to zrzućcie go ze zjeżdżalni, a wy widzowie, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! '''Dahlia: '''No to za*****cie Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa